Field Trip A Rikkai Experience
by Book of Doom
Summary: For the love of god Sanada, NOT THE TIGER PIT! In which Sanada's blood pressure is sorely tried and we learn why the Rikkai tennis team really needs a chaperone.


**Title: **Field Trip – A Rikkai experience  
**Word Count: **641  
**Written By: **Blue  
**Author's notes: **Yet another result of trying to pass time in a chemistry lecture without Red. Only half beta'd and typed by Red so there should be typos galore. Yay.

**Field Trip- A Rikkai experience**

"Jackal, where's Akaya?"

"Eating ice-cream on that bench."

Said bench was completely devoid of messy-haired tennis-player. Sanada took a deep calming breath and reminded himself of his promise to Yukimura about not killing his kouhai-tachi. Or third years.

"Well, he's obviously not on the bench. Now where might he be?"

"I think Akaya said something about wanting to see the tigers… I'm sorry Sanada, I'll go look for him."

"No, we'll all go. Otherwise we'll just lose more people." Sanada would have liked to stride masterfully towards the tiger pit but this was his first visit to the zoo in a long time. The vice-captain turned to Yagyuu. "Map."

"Ah…" Yagyuu made a small apologetic sound in the back of his throat; the map was folded into a hat on Niou's head. The Trickster quickly unfolded it before Sanada could use it as an excuse to rip his head off. As Sanada snatched the map from the white-haired boy, Yanagi made a mental note to have their vice-captain's blood pressure checked.

"Alright, let's go."

Obediently the Rikkai tennis team trailed after their vice-captain. They didn't get very far though before the steady pop of Marui's bubblegum was broken by giggles. Sanada at the head of the lime have ignored it if it hadn't been joined by Jackal's deeper chuckles. He countered to ten before turning abruptly; Yagyuu wasn't expecting to stop and walked unglamorously into Yanagi – which set Niou off snickering.

"What, pray tell, is so funny?"

"Ducklings!" Jackal gasped out before dissolving in laughter. Sanada's temper was not improved by the fact that the rest of the team broke into grins at this proclamation.

"What about ducklings?"

"I believe that Jackal is referring to us." Yanagi stepped forward quickly to explain; he didn't like that look of that vein throbbing in the vice-captain's temple. "As we are still wearing our warm-up jerseys which are yellow and were travelling in a single-file formation with you at the head of the line, we resembled ducklings following their mother. However there is a 98 probability that you will not find this amusing…"

"Brilliant data as always," Sanada ground out, taking a small, vindictive pleasure at being able to stride angrily towards the tiger pit this time. The team took a while to catch up; Marui had managed to choke on his gum.

It was a long walk to the tiger pit and they passed plenty of enclosures. The trek was not made hastened by the fact that Yanagi stopped to record the information displayed for each animal they passed. But Sanada couldn't complain; they were after all there to gather data for a school report. He wondered who had decided to bring Akaya along and double this up as a tennis club bonding opportunity.

"Akaya!" Jackal grabbed the second-year ace around the neck and noogied him. "I told you to stay put! Just—what's that on your hands?" The boy of Brazilian decent was horrified to see the fingers clutching at his arm were red. "Is that blood?"

"It's not mine," Kirihara said sulkily, slipping free. He didn't get very far since Sanada grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and lifted him on to his toes. He did not look happy.

"Kirihara, what have you been doing?"

"Ummm…" Sanada's eyes were often the only real give-away in his scowl of how angry he was. Now they were hard and annoyed. "Iwasfeedingthetigerspleasedon'teatme."

"What did you feed them?" Sanada felt a sinking feeling in his gut. Zoology may not have been his strong point but he did at least know tigers were carnivorous.

"Those little rabbit things from the petting zoo over there…"

"Fuku-buchou, _NO!_"

"Genichirou, remember your promise to Yukimura."

"Sanada, put him down!"

"Think of singles three!"

"For the love of god, _don't throw him into the tiger pit!_"

**The End.**


End file.
